


Два счастья

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Punishment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Габриэль пытается решить, какое счастье для него важней.





	Два счастья

Удар, от которого темнеет в глазах. Еще один - от которого перехватывает дыхание, и кашель рвется из легких. Подкашиваются ноги. Заставляя упасть на колени.  
Она всегда была сильной и... вспыльчивой. Могла отвесить пощечину в запале. Но никогда не била... так.  
\- Ты сам не понимаешь, что творишь, - прошипела она, опускаясь на одно колено и хватая его за подбородок, чтобы заставить посмотреть себе в глаза. - Ты разрушаешь свою жизнь. Его жизнь.  
Пощечина.  
\- Очнись!  
Еще одна.  
\- Прекрати все это!  
Провал в памяти. И вот его уже трясут чьи-то знакомые руки.  
\- Натали... - пробормотал Габриэль, сумев сфокусировать взгляд. Он почему-то лежал на диване в своем кабинете. - Что... случилось?  
\- Вы упали в обморок, - сообщила секретарша и, слегка смутившись своей фамильярности, отстранилась, приняв привычно бесстрастный вид.  
Габриэль приложил руку ко лбу, ощущая в голове неприятную ноющую боль. Адриан, маячивший все это время где-то позади, решился приблизиться и робко присесть на край дивана. Взглянув на него, отец нахмурился, вспомнив причину, по которой оказался в этом незавидном положении. На лице сына красовался яркий фингал под глазом.  
\- Кто это сделал? - мрачно спросил Габриэль, мгновенно выбрасывая все остальное из головы.  
\- Девочка...  
\- Девочка?!  
\- Я ее схватил за попу, а она мне в глаз заехала...  
Габриэль застонал, напряженно массируя пальцами виски. Нет, это было уже слишком. Все дети изредка получали тумаки. Дрались. Попадали в неприятности. Лапали девочек. Но Адриан... Его тихий, воспитанный, послушный Адриан... Боже, ну за что ему все это?!  
\- Больше никакой школы, - устало, но твердо произнес Габриэль.  
\- Но папа! - жалобно заспорил Адриан. - Я больше не буду девочек за задницы хватать!  
\- Ну и что! Раз нынче пошли девочки, что дают в глаз, мир снаружи точно слишком опасен!  
\- Это было не обычная девочка! А Ледибаг! И это было не в школе!  
Габриэль без слов взял сына за запястье и стащил с его руки кольцо. Мальчик просто слишком заигрался. И если отобрать у него такую опасную и вредную игрушку, все снова станет хорошо.  
Адриан явно пожалел, что сболтнул лишнего.  
\- Ну папа... - захныкал он, как маленький. - Ну пожалуйста...  
\- Нет! - отрезал Габриэль, отворачиваясь, чтобы не поддаться его умоляющему взгляду. - Давно уже следовало забрать его у тебя! Это для твоей безопасности! И это не обсуждается!  
\- А я... А я сбегу из дома! - расхрабрившись, заявил Адриан. - А ты... Ты просто псих! Может, ты мне еще ноги переломаешь, чтобы я не мог никуда уйти?!  
\- Прекрати говорить глупости!  
\- Ты ведешь себя, как маньяк!  
\- Я беспокоюсь за тебя!  
Поняв, что спорить бесполезно, Адриан решился на отчаянный шаг - он просто выхватил кольцо у отца из руки и кинулся прочь. Габриэль, едва отошедший от прошлого потрясения, снова ощутил невнятную слабость, но постарался взять себя в руки и скомандовал Натали задержать сына, пока тот не натворил дел.  
\- Ну что я сделал не так? - тяжело вздохнул он, оставшись в одиночестве.  
Нууру, к которому был обращен этот вопрос, благоразумно промолчал.  
Спустя пять минут гробовой тишины и отсутствия вестей Габриэль забеспокоился. Потом что-то с грохотом упало. Еще. И еще. Не выдержав, Габриэль выглянул в коридор и схватился за сердце, ощущая, как его оставляют последние остатки сил.  
Вокруг царил погром. Кот Нуар шипел на Натали и Гориллу, забравшись на занавески. Его пытались согнать оттуда подручными средствами, но сын сидел слишком высоко. Когда карниз обвалился, Адриан перепрыгнул на люстру, но там ему оказалось неудобно. Поэтому люстра разделила участь занавесок, а котенок нашел новое пристанище на дверях. Балансировать там было тяжеловато, и Габриэль едва не кинулся ловить сына, боясь, что он свалится. От этого дурдома хотелось просто забиться в угол и плакать. Если бы он только знал, что растить подростка так тяжело...  
Не выдержав, Габриэль скомандовал Нууру перевоплощаться. Сил сразу же как-то прибавилось. Заодно и у Адриана немного поубавился энтузиазм - увидев Бражника, он все-таки свалился вниз, прямо к нему в руки. Габриэль прижал его к себе так хищно и крепко, что Кот как-то сразу испуганно притих. Он еще не понимал, что происходит. Что ж, стоило наконец ему объяснить...  
Кажется, до него начало доходить, когда Габриэль принес его в свой тайник. Правда, высказаться на эту тему он почему-то не решался, хоть все и было написано на его лице. Только с любопытством озирался, вертя головой и глазея по сторонам.  
\- Я... не отдам тебе кольцо! - заявил он, когда отец поставил его на ноги. - Ты злодей! Ты используешь его во зло! А я герой, я должен бороться со злом!  
Его зеленые глазки сияли такой по-детски наивной самоуверенностью, что Габриэль невольно испытал умиление. Интересно, как именно сын собирался с ним бороться теперь, когда узнал правду?  
\- Ты ужасно себя ведешь, - усмехнулся Габриэль, подцепляя пальцами его подбородок. - Ты маленький заигравшийся мальчик. Ты все еще не понимаешь, каков расклад? Что ж, я объясню.  
Облик Бражника ощутимо придавал решимости. Да и отступать было некуда. Ну не погладить же его теперь по головке после всего этого, в конце-то концов... Вдруг он еще чего удумает начудить? Или вообще сбежит и сдаст его властям? Вряд ли импульсивный подросток стал бы думать о последствиях подобных поступков в первую очередь для самого себя...  
Габриэль решительно развернул сына спиной к себе и сдернул с него ремень. Котенок вздрогнул, но почему-то ничего не предпринял. Даже когда отец, приобняв его, чтобы удержать, начал расстегивать молнию на его костюме. Неужели к нему вернулась так любимая Габриэлем покладистость? Или дело было в чем-то другом?  
\- Я твой отец, - вкрадчиво прошептал Габриэль, стаскивая костюм с его худеньких плеч. - А ты несовершеннолетний ребенок. Все остальное, что ты там себе нафантазировал - все вот это вот о героях, злодеях - это глупые фантазии, которые тебе очень вредны. Ничего, я верну тебя в реальность. Я напомню тебе, кто ты такой.  
Адриан уже утихомирился и молчал. И совсем не сопротивлялся. Подчинился или просто что-то задумал?  
Он послушно наклонился вперед и оперся руками на стену, когда отец надавил ему на спину, заставляя сделать это. Габриэль на мгновение залюбовался им. Его юным прекрасным телом, которое он впервые видел обнаженным. Они ведь никогда не были особенно близки. Он чаще видел сына на фотографиях, чем вживую. Им обоим было этого недостаточно. Но как же сложно было все изменить...  
Габриэль ощутил с каждой секундой нарастающее сомнение. Стоило ли рушить своим поступком этот... нейтралитет? Хотя, теперь это было уже открытой враждой. Сын ведь ясно дал понять, что считает его злом, которое должен побеждать. Это было для его же блага. Для того, чтобы он не вздумал протестовать. Чтобы не насовершал непоправимых ошибок. Ну и... где-то в глубине души, там, где жила так тщательно скрываемая любовь к сыну, ощущалась нестерпимая, ужасная боль. Его предали. Снова. Хотя чего он ждал?  
Габриэль сложил «хвост» Кота Нуара вдвое и, размахнувшись, нанес первый удар. Адриан распахнул рот в беззвучном крике, но лишь шумно выдохнул, царапнув коготками стену. Все его тельце напряглось и сжалось.  
\- Расслабься, - сбивчиво шепнул Габриэль, проведя широкой ладонью вдоль его позвоночника. - Боль будет сильнее, пока ты так напряжен.  
Адриан уронил голову на грудь, утыкаясь лбом в стену. И, послушавшись, постарался принять более удобную позу. Он слегка прогнулся в спине, оттопырив ягодицы, и расставил ноги. Он так послушно принимал наказание, что Габриэль с каждой секундой все больше сомневался, что в этом вообще была необходимость. Сын показался ему неожиданно взрослым. Мудрым. Смиренным перед силой, которая превосходила его.  
От следующего удара он вздрогнул. И вздрагивал всякий раз, как ремень опускался на его задницу. Когда боль стала нестерпимой, он тихо застонал и начал вертеть попкой, стараясь уйти от ударов - скорее непроизвольно, потому что всякий раз старался вновь подставиться под ремень, когда отец одергивал его. Он весь уже мелко дрожал и повизгивал, но так и не проронил ни слова. Ни раскаяния, ни просьб о прощении. Или он просто больше не видел в нем отца, перед которым провинился? А видел только врага, который просто издевался над ним?  
Габриэль коснулся рукой его волос и бережно погладил. Адриан не пошевелился. Хотелось сказать ему, что боли больше не будет. Вообще. Никогда.  
Взяв сына за плечи, Габриэль привлек его к себе и неожиданно для самого себя беззвучно заплакал, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Он всегда считал себя хорошим отцом. Вернее... как-то не задумывался об этом. Он просто делал все, что считал должным. И считал, что этого будет достаточно.  
\- Прости меня... - зашептал он, хотя еще минуту назад сам ждал от сына просьб о прощении.  
Он знал, что никогда больше не посмеет такого сделать. Поднять руку на беззащитного ребенка. Который даже не сопротивлялся, покорно принимая свою судьбу.  
Адриан обхватил его за пояс и прижался покрепче. Не хотелось никогда выпускать его из объятий. Что случится, когда этот миг неизбежно оборвется? Было страшно об этом подумать. Зачем он вообще показался сыну в облике Бражника? Глупо было рассчитывать, что он отнесется к этому как к должному... Что примет его любым... Но разве это было честно? Разве честно было отвечать на его любовь и порядочность вот так? Он всегда ждал от сына уважения взамен за свое, он никогда не лез в его вещи, не мешал ему вести двойную жизнь. Почему же Адриан не хотел платить ему той же монетой? Что в его воспитании он сделал не так?  
Слишком больно было осознать, что сын не любит его. Что ставит свой придуманный «долг» гораздо выше. Могли ли камни чудес вернуть им счастье? И было ли бы оно настоящим?  
\- Ты больше не выйдешь из дома, - сухо проговорил Габриэль, отстраняясь и массируя переносицу - незаметно стирая слезы из уголков глаз. - Вообще никуда.  
\- Папа... - тихо позвал Адриан. - Я никому не скажу, что ты Бражник... Правда не скажу...  
Он так и не поднял лица. Стоял, обхватив себя руками и все еще мелко дрожа. Беззащитный ребенок. Какая разница, любил ли он его, заслуживал ли он такого наказания... Габриэль все равно чувствовал, как сердце разрывается болью от осознания, что он с ним сотворил.  
Он снял с пальца сына кольцо - и снова тот не проронил ни слова. Вернулся в свой облик. Укрыл его своим пиджаком. Адриан укутался в него, как в плед, будто надеялся спрятаться в нем от внешнего враждебного мира.  
В самом деле... стоило ли так бурно реагировать тогда, когда он стащил у него книгу? Почему это ранило так сильно? Так... ненормально сильно. Адриан был всем, что у него осталось. Он любил его, он доверял ему. Он ждал от него, наверное, слишком многого. От ребенка, который, похоже, мог «любить» только девочек, которых лапал в школе. Слишком большое значение придавал его поступкам. Которые вовсе не значили ничего такого. Для Адриана все было просто игрой.  
Адриан разочаровал его. И Габриэль не знал, что делать теперь с этим чувством. Как будто он снова лишился чего-то очень важного. Сыну больше нельзя было доверять.  
Он отвел Адриана в его комнату. Мимо того погрома, что он учинил. Габриэль упустил момент, когда его послушный ребенок стал таким проблемным. Раньше с ним как-то управлялась его мать. Им обоим ее не хватало. Она была единственным, что связывало их.  
Лучше им было вообще не видеться. Уроки с ним учит Натали, поесть ему принесут слуги. Он, как и раньше, ни в чем не будет нуждаться. Пусть лучше так, чем пытаться играть в семью...  
\- Твой телефон, - потребовал Габриэль, вспомнив, что у сына еще осталась возможность связаться с внешним миром.  
Адриан отдал его без возражений. Отец никогда раньше не забирал его вещи. И теперь оправдывал себя только детской присказкой, что «он первый начал». По этой логике сын должен был его выпороть. Но «он первый начал» все равно хорошо успокаивало совесть.  
Габриэль направился к двери, но сын вдруг схватил его за руку, не давая уйти. И не разжал пальцы, даже когда его настиг удивленно-вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Ты больше не будешь меня любить?  
О, черт... Как бы он хотел задать сыну тот же вопрос...  
\- Не говори глупости, - ответил он, вновь заключая его в объятия. Стараясь сохранять обычное показное хладнокровие. Вот только зачем? - Тебе больно? - спросил он уже слегка потеплевшим голосом. Сын и так сегодня получил в глаз, а тут еще это...  
\- Немного, - осторожно признался Адриан.  
Габриэль заботливо погладил его по волосам и поцеловал в подбитый глаз. Сын зажмурился, стискивая в пальцах ткань его жилета. Каким же милым и кротким он был сейчас...  
\- Я сейчас вернусь, - произнес Габриэль, мягко отстраняя его. - Сядь и подожди меня, хорошо?  
Адриан кивнул и послушно уселся на кровать, поерзав и слегка поморщившись. На первую в своей жизни порку он реагировал удивительно спокойно. Как на что-то нормальное и привычное. Габриэль вновь ощутил укол совести и ушел, чтобы вернуться спустя пару минут.  
С синяком под глазом уже мало что можно было сделать, но на всякий случай он все равно велел Адриану приложить к нему принесенный лед. А потом, уложив сына на живот, приспустил ему штаны и оглядел следы на заднице. Там, вопреки опасениям, все было совсем не так страшно, как предполагал Габриэль. Кожа нигде не треснула - видимо, удары, которые он наносил, все же были вполне щадящими. Вопросом, как он вообще посмел поднять руку на родного сына, Габриэль предпочитал не задаваться. Не сейчас. Пока его утешило то, что он избил его слабее, чем рассчитывал.  
Адриан лежал лицом в подушку, прижимая к глазу лед, пока отец заботливо смазывал заживляющей мазью его ягодицы. Закончив, Габриэль, не удержавшись, наклонился и поцеловал его поясницу. Адриан вздрогнул, комкая одеяло свободной рукой. И тихо попросил:  
\- Не уходи, посиди со мной еще...  
Габриэль остался. Стал гладить сына, как будто надеялся этим загладить свою вину.  
\- Я тебе не враг, - тихо произнес он, утыкаясь ему в волосы. Целуя в затылок. - Я бы никогда не причинил тебе вред. Я не собирался отнимать у тебя кольцо как Бражник... Не таким образом. Я сделал это как отец, потому что это опасно для тебя... Не будь я Бражником, я отобрал бы кольцо в то же мгновение, как увидел его на твоем пальце. Я следил, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось, но этого оказалось недостаточно... Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал...  
\- Если тебе так важно, чтобы я был в порядке... Почему ты не проводишь со мной время? Почему тебе достаточно просто чтобы я был? Как вещь у тебя на полке...  
\- Это не так! - возмущенно запротестовал Габриэль. - Дело не в этом... Я просто... Боюсь. Боюсь чувствовать. Боюсь потерять. После того как не стало твоей мамы... Не хочу снова этого испытывать. Хочу просто знать, что с тобой все хорошо. Поэтому я отстраняюсь...  
\- И это помогает?  
Габриэль тяжело вздохнул. Стоило ли обсуждать с сыном такие вещи? Или, может, стоило сделать это уже очень давно?  
\- Вообще нет.  
\- Тогда зачем?  
Хотелось наконец рассказать ему правду. Всю правду. Пусть он и был еще ребенком, он должен был попытаться понять.  
\- Я хотел вернуть твою маму. Чтобы мы снова могли быть счастливы. Вместо того, чтобы взять на себя ответственность и заботиться о тебе как она, я пытался просто сбежать... Переложить это на ее плечи. Снова. Я ждал, что все изменится, все будет как раньше, если она вернется. Ты сильнее меня - ты был готов смириться и жить дальше, хоть ты еще ребенок... Я убеждал себя, что поступаю так ради тебя, ради нашей семьи. Но все это нужно только мне одному. Я люблю ее, но я никогда не должен был из-за любви к ней пренебрегать тобой... Мне жаль.  
\- Я принесу тебе сережки Ледибаг, если хочешь...  
\- Нет, ты не выйдешь из дома.  
\- Ты мне больше не доверяешь?  
\- Не в этом дело...  
И все же дело было именно в этом. В первую очередь в этом. Хотя, конечно, не хотелось и чтобы сын заполучил второй фингал...  
Как-то некстати вспомнилась жена, привидевшаяся ему, пока он был в обмороке. Странные вещи творились в его подсознании... Очень странные. Но если бы она была жива, если бы была реальна? Разве он не получил бы от нее за все, что натворил?  
Они всегда выясняли отношения наедине. Чтобы не портить свой авторитет перед сыном. Уважал ли бы отца Адриан, если бы знал, что мать в запале могла надавать ему пощечин, а он просто стоял и блеял нелепые оправдания? Габриэль старался об этом не задумываться.  
При этом она не была строгой, хоть и держала его в ежовых рукавицах. Адриан тянулся к ней за лаской, она откровенно баловала его, и этого сыну наверное очень не хватало после ее смерти. Габриэль считал, что ему нужно больше строгости. Что он уже взрослый для того, чтобы просто так его тискать. Для объятий нужен был повод. В последние годы он как-то очерствел, и даже с женой все чаще ласкался только во время секса. Это произошло как-то само собой, он не стал любить ее меньше и оставался все так же нежен. Просто... что-то изменилось. Как будто все приелось. Стало каким-то привычным. Он принимал все что имел как должное. И начал ценить, только когда потерял...  
Сын так настрадался... Не хотелось ничего требовать с него сейчас. Может, он и не заслуживал доверия, но все еще заслуживал любви - просто так, просто за то, что он есть. Он не заслуживал наказания только за то, что перестал быть послушным и «удобным». Тем более, что сейчас он больше не собирался ничего такого творить.  
Габриэль долго просидел с ним в молчании, гладя и утешая его. Но в конце концов ушел, оставив его одного. Нужно было подумать.  
И все же он оказался прав, когда решил, что сын что-то замышлял. Адриан нагло и незаметно стащил у него камень чудес. Как профессиональный вор. Это было для Габриэля слишком серьезным потрясением, однако у него не было возможности снова упасть в обморок - надо было поскорее отобрать свой талисман, пока сын не натворил ничего непоправимого.  
Может, все-таки стоило выпороть его посильней?  
Адриана в комнате не оказалось. Еще бы - стоило ли ждать чего-то иного? Тяжело вздохнув, Габриэль надел на палец кольцо Кота. Это было пусть и убогим, но способом сравнять их силы.  
Рыская по улицам Парижа в поисках сына, он чувствовал себя котом, который гонится за бабочкой. Это было слишком не его. Не для такого серьезного и солидного человека. Ну и задаст же он Адриану, когда его найдет!  
Сын обнаружился вместе с Ледибаг, которой он очень успешно проигрывал. На него сыпались тумаки, и он совершенно бездарно пытался дать сдачи. Зачем только отец отдавал его на фехтование! Сын в этом явно пошел в него...  
Он отвлек Ледибаг на себя и, воспользовавшись ее растерянностью, схватил сына и скрылся, нырнув вниз, в темный переулок. Может, это было хорошим шансом отнять талисман, но было как-то не до того.  
\- Что это было?! - зашипел он, встряхнув Адриана за плечи.  
\- Я хотел принести тебе ее сережки... - промямлил сын виновато и растерянно. - Хотел, чтобы ты меня похвалил...  
Габриэль сдернул с его ворота брошь и снял кольцо со своего пальца. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не наорать на него и не отвесить ему пощечину. Ну неужели он не понимал, как это было опасно?! Что его жизнь дороже каких-то там талисманов?! Глупый, безрассудный мальчишка! Ему следовало унаследовать от матери хоть немного ее мозгов!  
Адриан выглядел таким несчастным, таким жалким и забитым, что Габриэль со вздохом возвел тяжелый взгляд к небу и обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе.  
\- Никогда больше так не делай! - угрожающе произнес он. - Никогда!  
До дома они шли пешком. Взявшись за руки. Как обыкновенные отец и сын. И Адриан, кажется, был счастлив. Он улыбался так радостно, как никогда раньше. Габриэль чувствовал, что ему достаточно просто видеть его таким. Всегда.  
На какой-то краткий миг настоящее стало важнее фантазии. Важнее мечты об идеале. И счастье в это самое мгновение - дороже счастья от сбывшейся мечты. Обретя одно, он рисковал утратить другое. И в итоге не получить ничего.  
Это хрупкое счастье было слишком легко потерять. И он больше не собирался ставить его на кон.


End file.
